choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Summer, Book 2
Endless Summer, Book 2 is the second book of the Endless Summer series. It succeeds its first book, Endless Summer, Book 1. The cover for Endless Summer, Book 2 includes 3 main characters (and love interests) Jake, Sean and Quinn and the little blue fox (either named by you or Aleister). Summary The adventure of a lifetime continues! Saving your friends will take you to the wildest reaches of La Huerta, where truly anything is possible... Chapters Act 4, Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me The adventure of a lifetime continues! Saving your friends will take you to the wildest reaches of La Huerta, where truly anything is possible... After the events of Book 1, you and your friends explore secret areas of the hotel and uncover some new and dangerous secrets. Act 4, Chapter 2: Time Is Of The Essence You journey across a surreal paradise to save your friends, but the island threatens to trap you forever... You and the others start to explore the island to find your missing friend(s), but everyone is trapped in a time loop that can't release you if its origin isn't destroyed. Act 4, Chapter 3: Those Left Behind The Watchers have plans for Diego! Will you be able to rescue him from the forbidden Valley of Tombs? Finally you and your friends reunite with Diego and face the watchers. But disaster is coming. Act 4, Chapter 4: Island Justice A prophesied cataclysm lies ahead! Can you convince the Watcher quen of your innocence in time to do something about it? After a tough trial, you and your friends are sent to a little island near to La Huerta. Soon, you realize that your problems are just starting. Act 4, Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden Who's the newcomer to Sharktooth Isle? You and your friends set out on a rollicking quest for pirate's booty! Act 4, Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone You've escaped your pirate island prison with the help of a daring new friend... but will you riah your freedom for a village in trouble? Act 5, Chapter 7: Everything at Once With Quinn on the brink of death, your only hope to cure her is hidden in a surreal parralel world. Will you find your way back in time? Act 5, Chapter 8: Let's Promise We'll Do This Again At the Vaanti's coronation festival, you celebrate Quinn's return... but she may have come back as something else entirely. Act 5, Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon A former ally discloses surprising secrets. The road home stretches out before you, but can you survive the journey? Act 5, Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning... Except the Last One Sheltering from a blizzard in an isolated mountain lodge, you and your friends celebrate your stroke of luck with a party you'll never forget. Act 6, Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing One of your friends is not what they seem. How will your journey northward fare with a spy in your midst? Act 6, Chapter 12, Last Chance to Turn Back Act 6, Chapter 13, All We Have is Now Trivia * The book was confirmed on a promotional poster on the Google Play App Store. * The book released on June 30th, 2017 and new chapters are out on Fridays instead of Wednesdays. https://www.instagram.com/p/BV8LJuwgfFs/?taken-by=choicesgame * The creators have added some new fun gameplay features in Book 2 such as Tough Choices, a new Love Interest feature, and collectibles related to the Endless Summer characters. * The Closet feature was added in Book 2, including new outfits, new faces and new hairstyles for Your Character. * There are several new characters on this Book. * The 4 love interests are Sean, Jake, Quinn and Estela. Out of the 4, Estela is the only one not on the cover. * The fox on the cover of Book 2 is a different color than the cover of Book 1. The Book 1 cover has the fox as purple with blue eyes, while the Book 2 cover has the fox as blue with purple eyes, matching how the fox really looks in the story. * It is confirmed in Chapter 2 that Your Character and their classmates attend Hartfeld University. This means that the Endless Summer series ties in with both the Freshman and Sophomore series. * Similar to Freshman, in this series, The Crown and The Flame is a TV show. Your Character, Jake, and Quinn are revealed to be huge fans. References Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer